


And the plan has failed

by Aelig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #SaveShiro2k18, (Est-ce que ça se voit que je sais pas du tout quoi mettre ici), (Parce que c'est le cas), Bisexual Matt Holt, Brogane, Des bisous, F/M, Il va le regretter, Keith a voulu aider son frère, M/M, On parle vaguement de Lance a un moment, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Que quelqu'un le sauve, Shiro est Done, Sinon bonjour moi c'est Aelig je viens envahir le fandom, Vraiment, declaration, italian matt holt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Shiro avait tout prévu : le salon de thé, Allura en face de lui, les mots qu'il voulait lui dire. Tout, sauf Matt. - OS.





	And the plan has failed

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjooouuuur ! Ou bonsoir, ça dépend de quand vous lisez ça.  
> J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! 
> 
> Comme je l'ai très justement dit dans les tags (je m'étais promis de le faire okay), je viens envahir AO3, ou plutôt je déplace mes fanfics de ff.net ici ! Du coup je risque de poster pas mal dans les jours qui viennent ? Je suppose ? (Oui je suis pas sûr·e moi-même tuez-moi-) Du coup mon profil ff.net est au même nom (Aelig), au cas où. 
> 
> Bref ! En tout cas, voici le premier OS que je poste ici ! Sur mon ship favori de Voltron eheheh. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :3c 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

C'était censé être simple.  _Vraiment_  simple – ce n'était pas juste des mots en l'air, le plan, il l'avait noté sur un bout de papier et ça tenait en une phrase à peine. Certes, c'était son frère qui l'avait obligé à se bouger les fesses – bien que Keith l'ait dit plus vulgairement – mais il avait  _vraiment_  envie d'y arriver, cette fois. Comme quoi son cas n'était pas perdu d'avance – toujours d'après son frère,  _merci Keith_  pour le soutien inégalable, franchement, il en avait tellement besoin dans sa vie.

(Ceci dit, si Shiro n'était pas trop de mauvaise foi, il reconnaîtrait sans mal que son cadet l'aidait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.)

Mais bref, là n'était pas le sujet – il devait juste aller voir Allura, et lui demander tout simplement si elle était intéressée pour sortir avec lui. Ou avoir un rendez-vous avec lui. Est-ce que la nuance avait une importance ? Il n'en avait aucune foutue idée.

En fait, au début, tout allait bien. Il parlait tranquillement avec Allura, installés en terrasse de ce salon de thé qui faisait ces tartes à la fraise à en tomber par terre, et elle riait à l'une de ses blagues quand les ennuis avaient commencé.

Matt s'était installé à côté de lui.

Shiro n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où le jeune homme avait débarqué, mais le voir s'incruster ainsi – ce qui était pourtant dans ses habitudes – l'avait grandement agacé. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas – après tout, Matt était quelque chose comme son meilleur ami depuis des années – mais il avait aussi des vues sur Allura, de ce qu'il en savait, et Shiro n'avait absolument aucune envie de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied, merci bien.

Donc, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à son meilleur ami – enfin, traître à l'instant dans son esprit – alors même que le-dît meilleur ami –  _traître_  – ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

« Allura, je suis amoureux de toi. »

L'incrédulité avait à présent un visage – merci lui-même, il penserait à  _tuer_  Matt pour ça, merci bien. La jeune femme concernée, au contraire, ne semblait pas tellement surprise mais gardait son regard fixé sur l'italien, comme dans l'attente d'une suite – parce qu'il devait y en avoir une ?

« Ceci dit, » continua Matt obligeamment en volant tranquillement une part de tarte à Shiro, lui prouvant au passage que oui, suite il y avait, « je me suis aussi rendu compte que je t'aimais, Shiro. Je veux dire, plus que comme un ami. Ou meilleur ami. Plutôt comme dans  _je suis amoureux de toi Allura_  sauf qu'on remplace le Allura par Shiro. »

Shiro sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir, puis se fermer, puis s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois et-  _mais qu'est-ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça bon sang ?_  Ce n'était pas dans le plan ! Il n'était pas prêt !

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était prêt pour un autre jour ? Oh bon sang non il ne fallait pas qu'il y réfléchisse plus ou il allait avoir une migraine. Tuer Keith pour lui avoir donné cette stupide idée était la meilleure chose à faire. Sans aucun doute. Oui. La. Meilleure. Idée.

« … De toutes les réactions que tu pouvais avoir, tu as celle de vouloir tuer ton petit frère ? Sérieusement Shiro ? » Matt le regardait avec un mélange de moquerie et d'inquiétude qui lui faisait hausser les sourcils et briller les yeux.

Il se rendit compte à cet instant précis qu'il avait et d'une, parlé à haute voix, et de deux, s'était levé de sa chaise sans même y réfléchir. Il se rassit en rougissant, se rappelant intérieurement qu'assassiner Keith était  _toujours_  une bonne option.

« Au passage, c'est Pidge qui a demandé à Keith de te faire venir ici. Elle a vaguement parlé de screens et de Lance, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Enfin, il ne savait pas que je comptais venir ici me déclarer, ça, seule Pidge le savait, hein, elle a juste voulu m'aider alors, ne leur en veux pas trop, d'accord ? »

Shiro remarqua pour la millième fois depuis qu'il les connaissait que les deux Holt avaient cette même tendance à parler beaucoup trop lorsqu'ils étaient paniqués et il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée d'être la  _cause_  de la panique de Matt. Il ne voulait pas le faire se sentir mal, ce n'était certainement pas dans ses projets, absolument pas !

Il hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux toujours perdus entre Allura qui semblait attendre sagement la suite, mangeant sa tarte en les fixant comme si elle regardait un bon film, et Matt qui finissait de manger sa part – qu'il avait prise sans son autorisation et qu'il ne se sentait pas de lui retirer, en plus – la tête baissée et les épaules tendues, comme s'il s'attendait juste à un  _rejet_.

Peut-être que ce fut ce qui fit le plus de mal à Shiro, quand bien même il ne comprit pas un instant  _pourquoi_  l'idée que Matt n'aie aucune chance avec lui lui faisait mal. Il n'y réfléchit pas lorsque sa main saisit celle du jeune homme, arrêtant au passage le massacre qu'il faisait avec la pâte de la tarte. Il leva des yeux inquiets vers lui et Shiro se sentit soudainement idiot, se demandant depuis combien de temps et à quel point il avait été incapable de voir comment son meilleur ami se sentait.

Il n'était vraiment qu'un imbécile. S'il le pouvait, il se foutrait des baffes – mais pas sûr que Matt comme Allura le prennent bien.

« Je... » Il referma la bouche aussi sec, incapable de savoir quoi dire exactement. Il se sentait bêtement perdu, incapable de décider de ce qu'il voulait, et ça le rendait fou.

« Matt et moi en avons discuté, Shiro. » Allura repoussa son assiette vide et le regarda, lui offrant ce sourire si tendre qui l'avait fait irrémédiablement craquer. « Pour mettre au clair nos sentiments et ce qu'il convenait de faire. Le fait est que... » Elle s'humidifia un instant les lèvres, se laissant le temps de préparer mentalement son texte, et Shiro aperçut les rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. « J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Mais... J'ai aussi des sentiments pour Matt. C'est... Complexe, je suppose. »

Matt pressa doucement sa main, et il se sentit presque sursauter – il avait totalement oublié l'avoir prise, comme si c'était juste trop  _naturel_  pour qu'il y pense.

« Nous n'attendons que ton avis. C'est pas pour te mettre la pression, hein ! Juste... Eh bien, tu es le seul à pouvoir décider, tu sais. »

Il y eut soudain un vide dans son cerveau et Shiro se sentit paniquer. Il était  _incapable_  de réfléchir,  _incapable_  de savoir quoi faire, il ne voulait juste pas les blesser, aucun d'entre eux, il voulait juste qu'ils soient  _heureux_ -

« Oui ? » Même à lui, sa voix lui parut faible, incertaine.

Matt eu un hoquet et il se rendit compte qu'il riait, visiblement totalement soulagé bien qu'il ne comprenne définitivement pas  _pourquoi_.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Il en gémirait presque, ce qui était totalement pathétique en passant, et cela ne fit que redoubler l'éclat de rire de Matt.

« Oui pour ? » Allura semblait amusée de la situation, et Shiro se sentit rougir encore plus violemment.

« Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! »

Les deux échangèrent un regard, et Matt et Allura se mirent à rire de concert, au plus grand désespoir du troisième présent. Il attendit avec une certaine fatalité que leur fou-rire se calme de lui-même, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées fuyardes au passage – sans succès. Lorsqu'il les sentit un peu plus sérieux de nouveau, il prit sur lui pour éclairer les choses.

« Écoutez, je... Je ne veux pas vous perdre. » Il prit une inspiration, se lançant pour enfin dire ce qu'il voulait dire depuis le début de ce rendez-vous. « Je suis amoureux de toi, Matt. » … Non, ce n'était pas le bon prénom, est-ce qu'il s'était juste  _trompé de prénom_  ? « Je veux dire- Allura- Je- Je suis amoureux de toi Allura je- » Il se mit à rougir encore plus violemment qu'avant alors qu'il perdait de nouveau ses deux béguins qui étaient repartis dans un furieux fou-rire.

Il libéra sa main de celle de Matt et cacha sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table, définitivement blasé de tout ça. Il allait juste rentrer chez lui, et dormir, et demain matin il penserait que tout n'était qu'un rêve et ce serait certainement la meilleure chose à faire.

Après avoir assassiné Keith.

« Bon sang Shiro- Tu es adorable- » Matt se calmait doucement et il sentit la main de se dernier se poser sur sa tête pour masser un peu son cuir chevelu, comme pour l'aider à se calmer – il devait admettre que ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.

« Terriblement adorable. » confirma Allura, et il la sentit se lever et se rapprocher d'eux, posant à son tour sa main sur son dos.

« Vous savez, » commença-t-il, sa voix légèrement étouffée par sa position, « ça ne marchera jamais si vous continuez de vous moquer de moi comme ça. »

Il entendit un double ricanement et il sut qu'il était fichu. Parce que quoi qu'il se passait, il ne pourrait – et ne voulait en aucun cas – revenir en arrière.

« On l'a toujours fait, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va arrêter, mon cœur. »

« Matt ! »

« Ben quoi ? » Il lui renvoya un regard innocent et Shiro, qui s'était relevé subitement, ses joues redevant aussitôt rouges sous le surnom, se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Ce plan était  _pourri_  depuis le début et avait lamentablement  _foiré_.

(Ou pas si on considère le fait que Shiro repartait avec deux amours et non un, mais encore faudrait-il qu'il range sa mauvaise foi.)

Il allait  _vraiment_  tuer Keith. Petit frère en carton. Puis une illumination lui vint, et un sourire satisfait vint étirer ses lèvres.

« Dis-moi Matt, tu parlais bien de screens et de Lance, non ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeet j'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai adoré écrire cet OS (pardonnez au passage mon humour plus que moyen svp), alors j'espère que la lecture est au moins agréable xD
> 
> Jeeee ne sais pas quand je me remettrais à poster, mais voilà au moins un début xD (Depuis le temps que je devais le faire rip.)
> 
> Et au passage je risque de tout le temps papoter de partout sorry je suis comme ça :'D
> 
> Bref, j'espère qu'on se reverra vite, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
